1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper device comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes at least one longitudinal groove, in which groove a longitudinal strip of the carrier element is disposed, wherein ends of the longitudinal strip are connected to a respective connecting piece, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for an oscillating arm.
2. Related Art
Such a windscreen wiper device is known from international (PCT-) patent publication no. WO 02/090155 in the name of the same Applicant. The prior art windscreen wiper device is in particular designed as a “yokeless” wiper device or “flat blade”, wherein use is no longer made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biassed by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature. In this known windscreen wiper device the wiper blade includes two opposing longitudinal grooves on its longitudinal sides, in which grooves spaced-apart longitudinal strips of the carrier element are disposed. Neighbouring ends of the longitudinal strips are interconnected by the respective connecting piece.
A sometimes felt disadvantage of the windscreen wiper device as described in the above international (PCT-) patent publication is that a rubber wiping lip of the wiper blade might show a permanent deformation after several months of use, as the wiping lip has to make many oscillating movements during use, wherein the wiping lip has to bend severely. Bending the rubber of the wiping lip many times back and forth might lead to a permanent deformation of the rubber and thus to deteriorated wiping properties, with all negative consequences involved.